Eatle
Eatle is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Oryctini from the planet Coleop Terra.File:Dagon DVD 2.PNG Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Eatle was a humanoid-insect alien with some shark-like characteristics as well. He was dark blue, almost purple, and light blue in color. He had a long horn on the top of his head connected to a shorter protrusion on the back of his head and a large mouth that spread over part of his chest. He also had a silver belt, matching wristbands, and oval-shaped eyes. In Omniverse, Eatle's upper lip is completely covered by his lower lip, which now has different teeth. His tongue is now blue and his horn now has forks at the top, causing it to resemble that of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. He now has two toes on his feet, and spikes on his arms and the backs of his legs. His blue has switched to gray, and he has green clothing all over his torso. He has a dark green, almost black shell on his back and armor of the same color. The Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities OM (430).png|Solid Matter Ingestion OM (433).png|Laser Beams Similar to Upchuck, Eatle has the ability to eat materials and then convert their matter into energy to shoot a green laser beam out of the slot on his horn. The beam is powerful enough to cut a floating mountain''Enemy of My Frenemy'' and even hold down Vilgax.The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 Eatle has enhanced strength and sharp fingers. His horn can also be used as a very effective battering ram, as shown during his fight with Vilgax. Eatle has enhanced durability. During his battle with Carl Nesmith, he was able to withstand Carl's glove's laser which was able to kill a human with a single shot.Catch a Falling Star Weaknesses Eatle had a blind spot due to his eye placement, making him easy to sneak up on. He lacks this weakness in Omniverse, however, as his eyes are farther apart. History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Eatle was unlocked by Ben 10,000. *Eatle first appeared in A Knight to Remember, where he tried to stop Vilgax from breaking the seal but was instantly defeated by him. *In Enemy of My Frenemy, Eatle defeated a water creature and tried to devour Charmcaster's machine, but failed. *In Catch a Falling Star, Eatle battled Carl Nesmith and was defeated by a mentally unstable Jennifer Nocturne. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Eatle defeated Julie and Ship in a dream. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Eatle battled Vilgax with the help of Sir George. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Hot Stretch, Eatle chased after Ester in Undertown. *In Store 23, Eatle was briefly shown flying through the air as he was launched by Liam's cart of Vaxasaurian eggs. *In Return to Forever, Eatle tried to break out of a force field, but was reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA Scanner. *In OTTO Motives, Eatle battled a giant Otto. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Eatle was picked up by Rook. *In A New Dawn, Eatle appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 3 *''A Knight to Remember'' (first appearance) *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' (x2) *''Catch a Falling Star'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Hot Stretch'' (first reappearance) ;Season 3 *''Store 23'' (cameo) ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) *''OTTO Motives'' ;Season 8 *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Video Games |218x218px]] Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Eatle is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology Eatle's name is a portmanteau of "eat", the primary action he does, and "beetle", the insect he is based on. Eatle's name sounds roughly like "Eat all". Trivia *Much like Lodestar, Eatle's mouth now moves when he speaks in Omniverse. *Eatle's existence was first brought to light in a listing for the Ultimate Alien four-inch line by Bandai. *Eatle has a predator. However, it didn't make it into the show. *On iTunes, his name is misspelled as "Eetle". *Concept art for Eatle in Ultimate Alien shows what appears to be an Ultimate version of him with four arms and a horn similar in appearance to his horn in Omniverse. Also, concept art for Omniverse shows a more animalistic version of Eatle on all fours with the Omnitrix on the top of his horn. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Bandai Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males Category:Insects